Breathe
by mychilipeppers
Summary: He was shaking with fear and panic. His chest burned with each struggling breath.; - "Breathe. Just try. It'll pass. Just breathe…"
1. Chapter 1

:) I'm almost done with my other story so I decided to start another. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Darkness.

It surrounded him in tendrils. The menacing pitch black loomed over him dangerously. He spun around looking for someone or something. The back of his neck tingled putting him on edge. Someone or something was watching him.

He heard voices in the distance. The low rumbling of drums beat in sync with them. His heart beat the rhythm of panic and fear.

"Leave me alone!" He called out. His voice sounded pathetic, shaking with each word.

In a paniced fenzy he began running. The voices were getting closer.

Then he fell. The darkness pulled him down, devouring him with its greedy fingers. He whimpered and looked behind him. Only darkness stared back.

The voices in the distant were getting louder by the second.

"Mikey…"

"Mike…"

"Mikey…"

Mikey managed to push himself to his feet. He spun in circles, trying to find where the voices were coming from. They put him on edge. He knew them.

"Mikey…"

"Mike…"

"Mikey…"

They were getting louder along with his heartbeat.

"Mikey! Pay attention!"

"Shutup Mike!"

"Mikey leave me alone! I'm working!"

Louder and louder and louder. He covered his ears but he could still hear them.

"Stop goofing off Mikey! This isn't the time to joke around! If you noticed you'd know we're trying to get something done here. This is training not play time. Why can't you, for once in your life, try to focus?"

Tears stung his eyes.

"Would ya shut your mouth for one minute?! No one can think with ya flappin' your jaw all the time Mike! Some of us do like ta think once in a while, not that your know what thinking is."

Mikey closed his eyes and clench his fists.

"What the shell! That is the fifth time this week Mikey! I can't keep fixing the TV remote all the time. You need to be more careful. Stop being so reckless."

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Mikey opened his eyes.

Now he was in a room that was dimmly lit with candles. It was still hard to see much of anything. Mikey heard footsteps behind him and turned around slowly. When he saw the figure he took a step back in terror. Fear erupted inside of him.

Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale.

"No…"

"Oh yes." The Shredder laughed. "I've only come to give you what is yours."

He held up his arm, proudly clenching three colored masks in his hand. Red, purple, and blue.

"No!" Anger exploded deep within Mikey. "What did you do?"

Shredder merely laughed. He threw the masks at Mikey. "It wasn't my doing."

Mikey swiftly caught them and gasped in horror when he saw his hands.

Thick red blood coated his hands and arms in ugly splatters.

"No…"

Laughter erupted from Shredder.

Mikey's eyes shot open."No!"

Inhale. Exhale.

Panic siezed him and his chest tightened.

Inhale…

He couldn't breathe. 


	2. Chapter 2

: Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

There was something about meditaiton that always made Leo feel good. There was a certain peace that came over him that usually wasn't there.

Today though, something put him on edge and he couldn't relax. Something unsettling was in the air. Somewhere in the distance of his coincence he thought he heard someone wimper and the sound of shifting positions. Leo took in a deep breath trying once again to relax. It was silent for a moment.

"NO!"

Leo's eyes shot open at the sound of that teriffied yell and soon the sound of heavy breathing take over. He scanned his eyes over the dojo.

Leo turned to find Mikey wheezing, his eyes wide in terror. He looked like he had just come out of meditation; his legs were still folded in the lotus position. Everyone stared at him, all of them had been knocked back to reality by his yell. Don glanced at Leo then began to approach Mikey quietly.

Don stood next to him. "Mikey?"

Mikey stared ahead, gasping, not acknowledging he was there.

"Mikey… are you okay?" Don asked. He touched his shoulder.

Mikey flinched away with a yell, scrambling away from Don. He looked at Don with fear and his heavy breathing became more labored.

Splinter approached Michelangelo from behind. "My son… what is wrong?"

Mikey's eyes darted around and he finally seemed to realize where he was. He looked up at his Sensei.

"Master Splinter?" Mikey wheezed. "What… *gasp*… where?"

"We were meditating Mikey." Leo said slowly. "What's wrong?"

Ignoring Leo, Mikey turned to his father. The unsteady breathing had gotten worse. "Master Splinter… may I be excused?" Mikey managed to gasp out.

Concern was in Splinter's eyes. He stared into Michelangelo's eyes. "My son…"

Mikey's eyes pleaded for Splinter to let him go. Splinter sighed.

"You may."

Mikey managed to bow and quickly stumbled out of the dojo, leaving three confused brothers behind.  
>…<p>

'I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.' Mikey repeated over and over in his mind as he walked down the hall, leaning on the wall for support.

His gasping had soon turned to wheezing and a uncomfortable tightness burned in his chest. He felt fuzzy and disoriented.

Mikey arrived at the bathroom and slipped in, coughs begining to wrack his body. All he could do was lean against the wall and moan in between the coughs. Chest heaving, he fought to control his breathing.

'Just breathe. It's not so different from all the other times.' Mikey thought bitterly.

Those other times. How many times in the last few months had he been in this situation? Ever since the long months ago, when they had first encountered Shredder, Mikey had been having nightmares nightly and woke up every time to find his lungs wouldn't cooperate.

And it was steadily getting worse.  
>. Only a few weeks ago he had started to feel the affects at practice. He'd run short of breath and, unlike before when he was the fastest in the group, he would quickly fall behind the others. On training runs, instead of being in front with Leo, he was in the back of the group between Don and Raph.<p>

It wasn't only getting worse, it was getting out of control.

It never took this long to calm down. Usually, it took him less than five minutes but today it was taking much longer.

Mikey felt hot tears dribble down his face as he forced his breathing to slow. His lungs protested to function right. It never hurt this much before.

'It was just a stupid daydream thing.' Mikey told himself. He could still see the masks in his hand. His hands stained with red. Red was everywhere.

Mikey closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as his lungs screamed and spasmed to let air come in. He needed to calm down.

As his breathing began to settle slowly Mikey began to worry. Maybe it was time to talk to Don about what was going on.

Mikey dimissed the thought immediatly. Don would probably say he was being stupid or something. Mikey was just over reacting. There was nothing to worry about.

Right?

Don watched as his brother scrambled out of the dojo.

"What just happened?" He asked outloud.

"Sensei, what's wrong with Mikey?" He heard Leo ask behind him.

Don turned and watched as Master Splinter sighed. "Sit my sons. I have been meaning to discuss this with you and right now is as good of time as ever."

They sat quietly in front of their Master.

"The last few weeks," Splinter began. "I have noticed an… uneasiness in Michelangelo. Esspecially during his meditation. Your brother is anxious and frightened. I was hoping he'd open up to me…" Splinter trailed off.

"I knew somethin' was off." Raph stated. "He's been pretty quiet lately."

Don frowned. "He has been quieter and more… tired I've noticed too."

"I'll try to talk to him." Leo cut in. "Maybe he's having nightmares again."

Leo thought back to several times he had been woken by Mikey's shrieking in the dead of night and shuddered. He'd never tell what he'd dream about. All Leo knew was Mikey would walk around with a haunted look on his face and stumble around the lair without sleeping for days.

Leo only prayed that wasn't what was wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't get italics to work with this so I use single quotations when Mikey's thinking. Just to let you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

A painful tug came from Mikey's chest as he lifted himself off the bathroom floor. His hand flew up and rubbed at his aching and tightening muscles there. Leaning against the wall and taking a few stumbling steps to the medicine cabinet, Mikey opened it with a shaking hand. He wrapped his hand around the bottle of Advil and took it out. The pills rattled inside as his quivering hands gripped the bottle loosely.

After taking the lid off the bottle, Mikey took two pills and downed them with water. He put the Advil back in the the cabinet door he glanced at himself in the mirror on the other side.

"This sucks." Mikey said to himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but notice how his complexion seemed paled in contrast to his normal green pigmentation. Beads of persperation covered his paled skin and his eyes held the dullness of exhaustion. The bright baby blue eyes he had seemed darker and dulled with the longing for sleep. He was expecting his eyes to look like that though. It had been almost a week since he'd gotten a full nine hours of sleep in one night. The last few days, he was lucky if he even got five.

Mikey leaned against the vanity as a wave of lightheadedness came rushing over him. Shallow pants of breath came in and out of his mouth, his chest pinching tightly. Mikey swallowed,  
>choking down air that he force in and out. His hands tightened on his grip on the counter. Dark spots blocked his vision and everything went blurry. 'Don't pass out. Don't pass out.'<p>

As the sudden dizziness left, Mikey let out a short, relived sigh, rubbing his face tiredly. He could really go for a nap right now. Deciding sleeping was a good idea, he exited the bathroom and began stummbling down the hall to his room.

Mikey sighed as he collapsed on his bed. Reaching out from underneath his bed he pulled out a notebook, his "sketchpad."  
>Some drawing might make him feel better.<p>

Besides comics and video games Mikey had two other passions: writing and drawing. All the pent up emotions he had could be let loose with just a pencil and a piece of paper. It was beautiful.

It was something he kept secret though. His brothers wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand the feeling Mikey got from gliding his graphite pencil over a smooth white surface. They wouldn't understand why Mikey could get so asorbed into his works of art.

There was a sense of vulneralbility in Mikey's drawings and writing. He put everything into them, his frustation, anger, fear, saddness, and joy. It was personal because he let his deepest emotions loose; all the extremes and sublte things mashed into one. He wasn't ready to show this giant, confusing part of him to anyone yet.  
>His nightmares were one of the main thing Mikey drew. It helped ease the fear and anxiety. He didn't know why it helped, it just did.<p>

As he was putting the last touches to his latest picture someone knocked on his door. Mikey leaned over the side of his bed and slipped the notebook under his bed. "Who is it?" He called.

"Leo. Can I come in?"

Mikey laid down once again. "Yeah."

Mikey's door was pushed open by his brother in blue. Leo stood akwardly in the the doorway.

"What's up?" Mikey asked looking at Leo.

Leo caught Mikey's gaze. He seemed to hesitate. "Are you… okay Mike?"

"Yeah…" Mikey frowned. He hadn't freaked Leo out that bad in the dojo, had he?

'No duh.' Mikey thought to himself. 'He just stopped by to chat.'

Leo's eyes turned hard and stern. "Are you sure Mikey? You don't want to talk about anything?"

'Yes Leo' Mikey thought sarcastically. 'I have graphic nightmares about murder and blood almost every night and wake up not being able to breathe. As Raph would say, I'm just peachy.'

"No. I'm good." Mikey said quickly. "I've got nothing to talk about. Unless you want to talk about comics?"

Leo's eyes widened. "Umm… I think I'll go see what Raph's doing."

Leo was gone in a flash.

Mikey smile to himself as he leaned back and closed his eyes. 'Gets them every time…' 


	4. Chapter 4

This isn't my best chapter. I think I might have rushed it. I had some of it written out and some I added on the spot. I hope it's pretty fluent. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

Hazy images and colors swirled around him dizzily. A manic fear washed over him and an animal-like panic blinded his thoughts. His stomach churned as blood began pouring out of the clean white walls surrounding him, staining them in bright red. As the room filled with red ooze, the smell of murder sent violent shudders threw him.

"You're so useless…"

Mikey's eyes blasted open as he sat up in bed with a strangled gasp. His heartbeat thunddered in his ears and cold sweat covered his skin. Once again, his lungs seemed to shrink and he was wheezing for air. Mikey threw his legs over the side of the bed as he let out a few coughs.

'It happens every time.' Mikey thought with frustration. 'Can't I get at least a few hours of peaceful rest without waking up struggling for air?'

As he caught his breath, Mikey glanced at the clock. It was almost six o'clock. He'd slept about seven hours.

'That's pretty good, coinsidering I've been avereging around three hours a night.' Mike thought.

When his breathing finally came back to normal, Mike sighed. He felt the pressure of an oncoming headache and his chest was still sore. It was time for some more Advil. Mikey pushed himself up onto his shakey legs and headed to the bathroom.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

After a quick stop to the bathroom, Mikey made his way to the kitchen. There he found his brothers eating sandwiches and chatting casually.

Don was the first to notice him. "You have a good sleep Mikey?"

Mikey rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah." He answered quietly.

"Are you hungry Mikey?" Leo asked. "You slept through lunch."

For some reason, food didn't sound appealing. Between his headache and aching chest, food was the last thing on his mind.

"No thanks." Mikey mumbled taking a seat at the table. "I'm not hungry."

Don came over, taking a seat next to him. His eyes held concern."You feeling okay Mikey?"

"I'm fine." He answered as Don put a hand to his forhead to check his temperature. "It's just a headache."

"Do you think you can still come on patrol tonight Mike?" Leo asked. "We were going to leave pretty soon."

Normally, Mikey would have said he was fine and would still come along even if he did have a headache. In all honesty though, he didn't even feel like walking back to his room. His head throbbed, his chest burned, and, despite getting seven hours of sleep, he was exhusted.

Mikey closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I'm not really feeling up to it right now Leo. Sorry."

Leo nodded in sympathy. "It's alright."

"Yeah." Raph put in with a gruff smile to Mikey. "We really don't need you slowing us down."

"I'm the slow one?" Mikey smiled tiredly. "I thought we were always waiting for you Raph? Talk about slow."

Mikey yawned then winced as his head gave another throb. He moaned. "Uhh…"

"What's wrong?" Don asked worridly.

"Just my head." Mikey mumbled.

"Do you need some medicine?" Don asked. "I could go get some Advil or something."

"I already took some." Mikey told him setting his head on the table. "Can I just… go lie down?"

"Sure Mike." Don said pulling him up. "I'll help you to the couch."

"I can walk by myself Donnie." Mikey protested. "It's just a headache."

Don looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Bro, I'm fine." Mikey answered. "Are you guys leaving or are you going to stay home with me?"

Leo glanced at the clock on the wall. "I guess we should get going. If you have any problems-"

"I know the drill Leo. Call you guys or April." Mikey inturrupted.

Leo nodded. "We should be back by mid-night. If not we'll call."

"Take it easy Mike." Don said patting his shoulder. He followed Leo out the door.

"See ya later chuckle-head." Raph said following Don.

After they all left, only silence remained. It was peaceful though, and for once Mikey actually liked it. Even he had moments he needed some time alone in the quiet.

Mikey walked into the living room and laid down on the couch sighing. His entire body ached for sleep. Slowly, Mikey closed his eyes.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

After coming home from patrol, Leo was ready for bed. They had a few runins with Purple Dragons but nothing extrodinary.

"That was a pretty good patrol, I think." Don stated as they stepped into the lair.

"Eh," Raph said. "It was okay."

"You just want more action." Don said.

Raph smiled. "You don't?"

"Keep it down guys." Leo hissed. "Mikey and Master Splinter are probably sleeping."

"Sorry Leo." Don whispered back. "I'm going to my lab."

Don veered off in the opposite direction of the way Leo and Raph were going.

"I think I'll go watch the late night news." Raph said.

"That sounds good. I'll come with you." Leo said. "I'm going to bed after that though."

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me."

The two of them came into the living room only to find their sleeping baby brother on the couch.

"Guess TV's out." Raph said looking down at Mike. "I don't exactly want ta sit on Mike just to watch the news."

"I'll bring him to his room." Leo volunteered. "He'll be better off there anyway."

Leo bent down and slipped his arms under Mikey. Lifting him into his arms, Leo began making his way to Mikey's room.

Leo accidentally kicked something out from under Mikey's bed as he set Mikey down on top of the covers.

Leo looked down at the object. It was a composition notebook. It was old and tattered but there was something mysterious about it. What would Mikey be doing with a notebook? As far as Leo knew, Mikey hated writing.

Leo bent down and picked up the book. He slid his hand across the rough binding then the smooth cover. Should he open it?

Leo cautiously peeled back the cover and looked down at the front page.

Leo gasped when he saw the page. It wasn't writing, it was a drawing. A beautiful realistic pencil drawn flower stood out proudly on the page.

Leo flipped to the next page then the next. Each page was full of lines and images. Thers were pictures of April and Casey, Donnie sleeping at his desk, a New York City skyline, even one of Leo doing katas. What amazed Leo was how phanomonally real they were.

Why hadn't Leo known about this talent of Mikey's before?

It irked Leo. Mikey had told them everything about his comics and video games. Not once had he mentioned this.

As he flipped deeper into the book, Leo began to realize, some of them didn't seem… Mikey. Several were gorey and to many were sad. A few potrayed anger. Mikey had never mentioned any of this.

Leo stopped when he came to a darkly sketched page. It showed all four if them. Mikey was in the middle and around him were the rest of them. Each of them held onto one of Mikey's limbs and they all pulled in opposite directions. A look of pure agony was written all over Mikey's face but tape covered his mouth so he couldn't say anything as they slowly ripped him apart. It was deeply unsettling. They were pulling him apart yet he was helpless. Is that how Mikey felt, helpless, hurt, torn?

Leo took a deep breath and closed the book. He stared down at it and shuddered. This was what was going in in Mikey's mind? It wasn't right.

He needed to talk to Don and Raph. 


	5. Chapter 5

:) This might be the last update for this week. I have finals this week and won't have time to write. Keep looking for chapters though.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

After rounding Don and Raph up they went to the kitchen. Raph leaned against the counter and Don took a seat at the table. Leo paced back and forth, trying to organize his thoughts. He held the notebook in his hand as he paced.

"Watcha got there Leo?" Raph asked.

Leo stopped and faced Raph. "You guys need to see this."

Leo walked over to the table and sat by Don, laying the book on the table. Raph came over peering over Leo's shoulder curiously.

Leo flipped open the front cover and both Don's and Raph's eyes widened.

Don turned it so he could get a better look. "What is this?"

Leo leaned back in his chair. "Found it in Mikey's room. I accidentally kicked it out from under his bed."

Raph reached a hand out and touched the image on the page. "I knew Mike was okay at drawing, but this… " Raph trailed off. "I'm surprised he ain't said one word about it."

It was silence for a moment as they stared at the image in awe. Don flipped the page and the page after taking in his brother's work. A frown formed on his face as his eyes scanned some of the pictures. Some of it seemed a bit personal. Don didn't like invading his brother's space.

"Maybe he didn't want to." Don said flipping another page. "Some of this stuff in here is really deep."

"Watcha mean Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Maybe… this wasn't meant to be found." Don said softly closing the notebook. "If Mikey was hiding it, he doesn't want people to see it. Maybe this is his way of expressing himself. If you think about it Raph, Mikey's pretty happy for someone who lives in the sewers hiding from people."

Leo looked at Don. "Wait. Do you think Mikey doesn't want us to know when he's upset?

Don frowned. "Maybe. I don't know. We shouldn't even be looking at this though. It's Mikey's." Don stood. "If Mikey doesn't want us to know, then I'm going to respect that. It's Mikey's choice to tell us. I'm not saying it was a bad thing that you showed us, Leo, but we still need to respect his privacy. I'm going to bring it back to his room." Don exited the kitchen quietly.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

The next morning Mikey woke up feeling slightly better. The headache he had was gone and his chest was no longer spasming for air. It was still tight and sore though and though he had slept more than usual he still felt tired. He was coinsiderbly better than the day before, but the tightness in his chest and the ache for more sleep was enough to make him want to skip practice.

He couldn't though. Mikey's family expected him to be at their training and he had to admit, he didn't want everyone to freak out because he wasn't feeling his best.

As he walked into the kitchen, he realized he was up later than usual. Don and Leo were finishing the dishes as Raph sat at the table, finishing his cereal as he read the paper.

Mikey rubbed his eyes as he stepped in. "Dudes, what time is it?"

"Hi Mikey." Donnie said as he came in. "It's about 10:30. How are you feeling?"

"Okay." He mumbled, rubbing slightly at his sore chest, trying to loosen it up. He sat quietly across from Raph.

"That's good I guess." Don stated. " We decided to let you sleep in. Do you have a headache anymore?"

"No, I'm good." Mikey said. He stood. "I think I'll get a bowl of cereal."

"Hurry up Mike." Leo said as he set the towel he had in his hand down on the counter. "Training starts in ten."

Mikey felt his chest tighten at the word "training." He really was dreading it.

'Well Mike, ' Mikey thought to himself miserably as he rubbed his chest again. 'Your'e going to have fun in training today.'

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

From the start of practice, Mikey was slightly short of breath. Other than that though, he was okay. He just had to focus on his breathing constantly.

When sparring came along, they got into pairs. Leo went with Raph and Don went with Mike. Mikey prayed Don would take it easy on him. He could feel his breathing steadily getting worse as he went on.

Mikey pulled out his nunchucks as Don pulled out his bō staff. As they began circling each other, Mikey's hands became slick with sweat. He was scared; not of Donnie, but himself. What if-

His thoughts were cut off as Don came at him with a yell. Mike dodged and aimed for a kicked to Don's head. Don, of course, blocked it and counter attacked.

As Mikey dodged once again, he felt his breath hitch. Hs fear meter went up a notch.

'Breathe Mike.' He told himself. 'Breathe.'

As they cointiued, Mikey's breathing became more and more labored to the point that Don was getting concerned.

Don lowered his bō staff, looking at Mike with worry. "You alright Mike?" He asked.

"Yeah." He replied breathlessly. He took advantage of Don's hesitation to catch his breath. Sweet, sweet oxygen.

"Alright." Don said skeptically. He attacked again, halfheartedly.

Mikey blocked but didn't see Don's leg come out of no where. In his inability to breathe and confusion, he put his gaurd down and lowered his arms. Don's foot hit him squarly in the chest and Mikey felt the breath he barely had control over get knocked out of him.

Mikey stumbled backwards, dropping his nunchucks and gasped. His hand flew to his chest. Letting out a loud, dry cough, he managed to get Leo's and Raph's attention. They stopped sparring.

"Mikey?" He heard Don ask.

Mikey was wheezing. Panic shook him and his lungs spasmed and burned with each struggling breath. Lightheadedness took over and he began to sway.

"What happened!" The voices were miles away.

"I don't know! His breathing suddenly went out of control!"

'Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Can't breathe.' His thoughts raced. The only thing he could hear was that wheezing, choking sound. Tears began flowing down his face and they only made things worse; but it hurt SO bad.

"Mikey, sit down, now!" Hands were pushing on him and he felt his legs give out. He managed to make out Don in front of him.

Don pulled Mikey's hands over Mikey's head. "Keep your arms up." Don said calmly. "It will help."

Mikey just let out a very choked sob.

Don's hands moved to his shoulders. "Mikey." Don looked him in the eyes. "Mikey calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Follow me."

Mikey tried but just let out another sob.

"Hur's." He gasped. Tears poured out of his eyes as his lungs tightened even more.

"I know Mike." Don said softly. "Just try Mike. Try. It'll pass. Just breathe."

Chest heaving, Mikey desperatly tried to slow his breathing. Tears began to fall faster as each wave of pain washed over him. After what seemed like hours, his breathing slowly began to steady. Exhustion washed over him and he slummped against Donnie.

"Donnie." He slurred softly. "M'tired."

He slipped into uncoinsousness. 


	6. Chapter 6

:) Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was studying for and taking finals all last week. I didn't have any time to write. Now there over. Thank God…

Hope this chapter's good. I had to fix a bunch of mistakes, sorry if I missed a few.

Warning: this chapter is slightly bloody

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

"Mikey…"

The distant voices called to him. He wished they would shut up. He was tired. He wanted sleep. Oh, why couldn't he sleep in peace?

"Mikey…"

Why couldn't they be a little quieter? He moaned in annoyance.

"You guys, I think he's coming to!"

The voices became louder and he felt more aware of himself. He felt the aches in his muscles and the pounding in his head. Most of all, he felt the stiff, painful, tightness of his lungs and chest when he breathed in and out. He cracked his eyelids open and bright light burned his eyes and hazy images danced in front of him.

He moaned again and closed his eyes. Hands pulled him up some, encouraging him. Why couldn't he just sleep?

"Come on Mikey. Wake up. Please?" Don's voice began pulling him towards coinciousness. He manged to open his eyes into slits. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light.

It took him a few moments to realize he was laying on the cot in Don's lab. Don sat next to him while Leo and Raph sat to the side, all of them had worried expressions plastered on their faces.

Mikey, confused, began to sit up quickly. He immediatly found out that was a bad idea. Lungs spasmimg wildly, he let out a chesty cough and grimaced, putting a hand to his chest.

Don's hands pushed him back down gently. "Take it easy Mikey. Not too fast."

Mikey sucked in air painfully. "It hurt's."

Donnie looked at Mike with deepening concern in his eyes. "What does?"

"Chest." He gasped. Once again his lungs spasmed and Mikey arched his body in pain. He wheezed, trying to get more air.

"It's okay. Just breathe Mikey." Don said calmly. A few moments passed and Mikey's breathing began to settle. Not long after Mikey's eyes were closed once more.

"What's wrong with him Donnie?" Leo's asked from behind Don.

Don turned and looked at Leo. He frowned. "I have an idea but I'm not sure. I'll have to do a little research. I'm hoping it's nothing serious, but I can't say for sure."

"He's gonna be okay, ain't he Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, Raph." Don replied. "He's just having a little trouble breathing right now. It might take him a while to recover."

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Breathe.

He was running. Complete utter terror ran through his veins as he sprinted. Darkness loomed all around him and mangy creatures howled in the distance. He had to keep going. He had to keep running.

Inhale. Exhale.

Breathe.

"Mikey…"

Mikey stopped dead in his tracks. Voices were always calling to him but this one he knew. He spun wildly, eyes searching. Where was h-

The world moved in slow motion as Mikey's eyes came to rest on Don, who was lying on the ground motionless. A horrifing pool of red coated the ground around him. Mikey stood there in shock, staring at his brother. Panic welled up inside him and suddenly, all of his emotions erupted out of him like a volcano.

Inhale. Exhale.

Brea-

"-DONNIE!"

Mikey ran over to his brother and knelt down beside him. Tears ran down his face mercilessly as he reached out shakily to check for a pulse. Blood was everywhere.

Mikey gulped as he felt the weak beat of his brother's pulse in his neck. Carefully, Mikey flipped his brother over onto his back. Gagging silently, Mikey swallowed the rising bile in his stomach as a gushing, gapping wound came to view on his brother's plastron. His head spun at the horrifiing sight of his brother's blood pouring out of him like a broken faucet.

"Donnie, wake up, please." Mikey begged as he reached out and grabbed his brother's hand. Don's hand was frigid and stiff. Tears blurred Mikey's vision.

Breathe. Inhale…

"Mikey…"

Mikey gasped and looked up and into his brother's fluttering eyes.

…Exhale…

Mikey brushed the tears away and squeezed his brother's hand. "You're okay Donnie. It'll be alright."

Don managed to smile weakly. "M'sorry Mike." He whispered. His eyes closed gently.

Mikey felt the panic rush over him, drowning him. "No. No, don't sleep Don. I-I'll get help, just don't-don't-"

…Inhale…

Mikey fell silent as he felt his brother's hand go limp. He felt numb. The rushing emotions left for one moment as he went into shock. He stood as he felt the fear take root again. He couldn't run though. All he could do was gaze down at his brother's stiff, bloody body-

Exhale.

His breath caught in his throat and he struggled to take another breath in. Tears began falling again.

Breathe.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

Mikey bolted up into a sitting position as he came to coinciousnes again. His mind swam with confusion as he tried to gain his bearings. His lungs burned with each intake of breath and tears ran down his face. Where was he? Where was Don?

"Donnie!" He screamed with everything he had. Lungs hitching, he sucumbed to painful wheezing. Everything went blurry.

Hands were suddenly on him. Panicd, he flailed and his breathing went erratic. Who were they?

"Mikey! Mikey, look at me!"

Someone turned him and his fear filled eyes took in the sight of his genius brother. Slight ease washed over him.

Mikey threw his arms around his brother and gasped with relief. Don stumbled, surprised.

When Don felt Mikey shaking, he wrapped his arms around him in a secure hug. "You're okay Mikey. Calm down."

Mikey's breathing steadied slowly and his mind cleared some. Pain and exhustion washed over him as his mind came into focus.

"Donnie…" a few stray tears ran down Mikey's face and Mikey rubbed them away with the back of his hand.

"It's okay." Don said softly. He pulled away from his brother and looked into Mikey's exhausted eyes.

Mikey relaxed and leaned against his brother. "M'tired."

"I know." Don said. "Are you okay now?"

Mikey nodded mutely.

"Are you thirsty or anything?" Don asked.

"Water." Mikey stated simply.

"I came prepared then." Don said. He got up and walked to the counter. He grabbed the glass he'd brought with him and walked back to Mikey.

Don sat next to Mikey as Mikey took the glass with shaking hands. After Mikey took a long drink, Don spoke up.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Don asked quietly.

Mikey stared into the glass he had in his hand and didn't answer.

"Is that a no?" Don asked.

Mikey looked away.

Don sighed. "I'm just worried Mikey."

"I'm fine!" Mikey suddenly snapped. He began to stand but Don pulled him down. Mikey glared into Don's worried eyes.

"No you're not." Don said. "Never mind your nightmares, you're having problems breathing Mikey. You need to stay put for while, okay? You're staying here until we figure out what's wrong."

Mikey sighed. "Fine."

"Has this happened before?" Don asked as his brother slumped back down into a sitting position.

Mikey fidgeted. "Umm…no… not really. Maybe?" He glanced up into Don's eyes nervously.

"Mikey…" Don said. "Please give me an answer."

Mike wringed his hands together and shifted. He shrugged.

He glanced up at Don again and they held their gaze for a few seconds. Then he looked down and sighed. Mikey nodded subtly.

"How long has it been giving you problems?" Don asked.

Mikey shrugged and looked away again.

"Mikey…"

"At least four months. It hasn't gotten bad until recently." Mikey answered quietly.

They were both silent for a few moments. The burn of anger and disappointment went through Don. Mikey had been having problems for months? Don had thought at most it would have been was two weeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Don asked harshly. "Breathing problems aren't something to mess around with, Mikey. You should have told me as soon as you started having problems. I need to know these things."

"It wasn't that bad. I was fine before." Mikey protested weakly.

"Well you aren't now!" Don snapped. "You passed out in the dojo because you couldn't breathe! Do you know how much that scared us?"

Mikey looked down shamefully. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Don sighed. "What's past is past I guess. Next time you have any problems with any thing though, you can talk to me, okay Mike?"

Mikey nodded.

"How are you feeling now?" Don asked, changing the subject.

"Short of breath." Mikey said softly. "My chest hurts and it's tight."

"It's hard to breathe?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Mikey grimaced and rubbed his chest. "My lungs keep tightening. It hurts Don."

"Anything else?" Don asked.

"Just tired." Mikey stated.

"Okay." Don said as he stood. "I'll get you something for the pain then I'll need to do some reasearch. Try to get some more sleep."

Mikey nodded as Don left. He laid down again but refused to close his eyes. Everytime he closed them he saw the blood splattered on his arms, oozing out of the walls, puddling around his brother. He stared ahead blankly in an exhausted stupor. The hell he was going to sleep.

After that nightmare like that, he wouldn't sleep for weeks. 


	7. Chapter 7

: This chapter was kind of slapped together. Some of it might seem rushed.

Anyway, Happy Holidays everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Don sighed as he turned off his laptop and closed it.

He turned and glanced at Mikey who was blankly staring off into space. Mikey looked so tired and out of it. Don wondered why he wasn't sleeping.

"You doing okay Mikey?" Don asked.

Mikey didn't even look up at him.

"Mikey?" Don asked again.

This time Mikey's eyes shot up and stared at him.

"Are you doing okay?" Don asked worried.

Mikey nodded and looked away, once again staring off into outer space.

Don frowned at the lack of verbal response from his brother. Don knew Mikey was exhausted, he just wondered why Mikey refused to sleep. It was unhealthy for him to stay awake when he clearly needed rest. Of course, it wouldn't be the first time he refused to sleep. Many times after he had bad nightmares the only way to get him to sleep would be through medication. Master Splinter had even used sleeping pills when they were younger when Mikey had nightmares.

Don sighed. Maybe he needed to get the sleeping pills out.

Don stood and went to the closet that held the medical supplies. He opened the door and began to move things around looking for sleeping tablets.

Don found some and took two of the pills out of the bottle. He came over to Mikey and shook his shoulder slightly, trying to get his attention. "Mikey."

Mikey's eyes drifted lazily up and stared at Don. "Hmm?"

Don held out the pills. "I want you to take these."

Mikey stared at them then reached a shakey hand out, taking them. Without even questioning what they were for, he popped them in his mouth and Don handed him the glass of water he had earlier.

Don took the glass back and set it back on the counter when he was done. He headed back over to his work table with a sigh. He might as we'll try to get something done.

LinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreakLinebreak

After fifteen minutes of useless tinkerking, Don gave up and reached for his laptop. He opened it and turned it on.

As it loaded Don glanced back at Mikey. He felt slightly relived when he saw his brother out completely.

"How is he?"

Don jumped and turned to find Leo in the doorway. Don relaxed and sighed.

"Not good." Don said. "I have bad news and really bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Leo frowned as he stepped it the room and leaned against the table Don was working on. "I'd rather not hear either but I'll take the bad news first."

"Mikey's refusing to sleep. I had to give him something to put him to sleep. He was so out of it he didn't even ask what they were for. I can tell he hasn't had a good night's sleep in a while. He's definatlly having nightmares again." Don said.

Leo nodded and sighed. "Okay. We'll have to keep an extra eye on him. What's the other bad news?"

"It's about Mikey's little "episode" in the dojo." Don said. "I think he's developing breathing problems Leo."

"Breathing problems?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Well, according to my research and what he's told me about his symptoms, I'm pretty sure he's developing asthma." Don said.

Leo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "That's definatlly not good news."

"Anyway, that "episode" Mikey had in the dojo was, more than likely, an asthma attack. He should be okay after he gets some rest but that's not the thing that's bugging me." Don said. "When I asked if he's had any problems before he said it's been affecting him for months. He never told me."

"Did he tell you why he didn't say anything?" Leo asked.

Don shook his head. "No, but there's another thing, if Mikey really does have asthma we're going to run into a bit of a problem."

"What now?"

"Mikey's going to need an inhaler." Don said. "I have no problem making a fake perscription, but finacially…" Don trailed off.

"We don't have any money to pay for it." Leo finished.

"Exactly."

Leo sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't know about that one Don. There's no way we're stealing. That's totally off limits."

"Maybe we could ask April?" Don suggested.

"Don, you know medicine is expensive." Leo said. "We can't ask her to pay for this. She already does so much for us."

Don sighed. "I just don't know what other option we have. Mikey's going to need one. He said his breathing is getting worse."

"We'll figure out something." Leo assured him.

"I hope so." Do replied.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Mikey was itching to get up.

He needed to move. He needed to do something. But nooo, he had to lay on the uncomfortable cot while Don babysat him.

His chance to sneak away finally came when Don left to find Raph and Leo.

As soon as Don stepped out of the door, Mikey was sitting up. It couldn't do any harm to just walk to his room, right? All he really wanted was to lie down in his own bed. Maybe draw some…

Mikey pushed himself up and took a deep breath,testing his breathing. His lungs seemed to be functioning better. Not perfect but better.

As he began walking down the hall, he slightly regreted his decision. He was short of breath and panting. He paused his walk outside the doorway of the kitchen to catch his breath.

There were voices coming from the room and Mikey focused on what they were saying.

"-attack in the dojo. His asthma isn't too severe, but we'll need to keep an eye on him. Without an inhaler attacks will be harder to deal with."

"Mike's gonna be okay ain't he Donnie?"

"Yes Raph. He just needs some rest."

Mikey frowned. They were talking about him?

"It seems kinda hard to belive Mike has asthma. He's never had any problems breathin'. It kinda showed up outta the blue."

"That's the thing Raph. Asthma can develop in anytime in someones life. Mikey's just developed now."

Mikey felt his heart skip a beat. They thought he had asthma?

"Mikey's going to have to take it easy until we can figure out how to get an inhaler for him."

There was a moment of silence.

"We're going to have to take him off patrol, aren't we?"

There was a pause and Mikey felt his heart race. No. They couldn't take him off patrol.

"More than that Leo. I don't think it will be safe for him to even train right now. You saw what happened in the dojo today. I'm going to have to limit all of his phisical activity until he has better contol of his breathing."

Mikey felt his heart drop. He should have expected it though. He knew his breathing was too big of a issue to keep to himself.

"The problem is guys, how do I tell Mikey this?"

"Just tell him Don. Mikey will understand. Hopefully."

Mikey stood once again feeling slightly overwhelmed. He couldn't train or fight or do anything practically because of his stupid defective lungs.

Who ever heard of a ninja with asthma? 


	8. Chapter 8

I I kinda had a bit of fun writing this chapter. It's a bit off track but I had fun writing it so… hope you enjoy it.

P.s: updates might get slower. I start school on Tuesday, which means homework, which means less time to write. Not to mention I have musical and soccer starting soon. Sorry. 8)

Disclaimer: I don't own turtles. As in awsome ninja ones. I did have a pet turtle for maybe a week though… long story.

Don headed back to the lab after the discussion only to find the lab empty. Mikey was gone.

Don felt worry plauge him. Where was he?

Don took a deep breath, calming down. He needed to think. More than likely Mikey was in his room or useing the bathroom. There was probably nothing to worry about. He turned to go back out the door. Despite the fact that Mikey was more than likey fine, Don needed to find him.

"I leave him alone for five minutes and he's gone." Don grummbled to himself. "He has to be the worst patient ever. I can't keep him in one place for five minutes."

Don sighed as he approached Mikey's bedroom. The door was cracked open slightly but it was quiet. For a moment Don wondered if he should even look in there. Usually you could tell where Mikey was based off of how much noise he made, even if it was unintentional. There was something off though. Some unnamable force compelled Don to push open Mikey's bedroom door. "Mikey?"

Don took in the sight of Mikey's room and sighed. Although it wasn't much better than his own at least Don's room had SOME sense of organization.

Comic books were stacked in a corner of his room. A few were strewn on the floor. Mikey had posters hanging from his walls, some of them dangerously close to falling off the walls. A few drawings hung from his walls as well. They made Don think back to the notebook Mikey had full of drawings. Before they found the notebook Don knew Mikey drew once in a while and it was always something colorful and happy, not like the dark pictures in his notebook.

Don's eyes came to rest on Mikey who was sitting on his unmade bed. Mikey stared at Don blankly. Don walked over and stood in front of him, crossing his arms.

"What are you doing out of the infermery?" Don asked sternly. "I didn't clear you."

Mikey didn't answer. Instead he looked down.

Don unfolded his arms. He softened his tone. "Mikey?"

Mikey looked up at Don. "I heard what you said in the kitchen." Mikey said quietly.

"You-you did?" Don asked.

Mikey nodded looking down again.

Don sighed and took a seat next to Mikey. It was silent for a moment.

Mikey looked up tentivly. "Are -are you guys really taking me off patrol?"

Don frowned. "We don't want you to get hurt Mike. Until you get an inhaler you're going to have to limit your physical activity."

Mikey hung his head saddly.

"Hey." Don said poking his brother in the shoulder. "Cheer up. It's not that bad Mikey."

"When am I getting it?" Mikey asked looking back up at Don.

"Well…" Don said. "That's the problem. We can't afford it. We need to figure out money first."

Mikey looked down again.

Don sighed. "Look, Leo doesn't want me to but I think I'll talk to April about this. Maybe she can help pay for it."

"Don…" Mike started. "You can't make her pay for it."

"I said I'd talk to her." Don said. "That doesn't mean she'll pay for it."

Mikey sighed. "Thanks Donnie."

"No problem bro." Don said getting up. "Do you want to stay here or go back to the lab with me?"

"I'll stay." Mikey said. "Maybe I'll read a comic or something."

"Alright." Don said. "But take it easy. I want you to rest."

"Got it Donnie." Mikey smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Mikey raised his eyes from his almost completed drawing when he heard a loud knock on his door.

He heard Raph yelling behind it. "Yo Mike! April brought pizza over. It's in the kitchen if ya want any."

Mikey felt his stomach rummble at the mention of pizza. He grinned and stood, begining to head for the kitchen. Now way he was going to turn down food. Esspecially pizza.

The aroma if melted chesse and pepperoni hit him as he made he approached the kitchen. He sighed contently. There was nothing in the world that could match the mouth-watering scent of freshly baked pizza.

Mikey turned the corner and glanced into the kitchen to see two of his brothers and April. April stood, leaning against the counter talking casually with Leo who was sitting at the table next to Don. Don was looking down at one of his many books as he nibbled on a piece of pizza absentmindedly.

"What's up guys?" Mikey asked as he took a step into the room.

Leo and April stopped talking to each other and focused on Mikey.

"I brought some pizza over for you guys." April said. "A thank you for your guys's help with painting the walls in the shop."

"Sweet!" Mikey cheered. He sauntered over to the table, grabbing a piece of pizza from the box laying in the middle. "Thanks April."

"No problem." April said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you weren't the first one in here. I thought you said you had the super power to sense pizza from a mile away."

"Hey." Mikey said with a grin. He sat down on the other side of Don."Sometimes I have off days."

"Uh-huh." April said nodding, waving him off. "Sure. You were probably just geeking-out with your comics."

Mikey pouted crossing his arms. "I do not "geek-out"."

Leo snorted and Mikey glared at him. Leo rolled his eyes. "Seriously Mikey? Sometimes you're as bad as Donnie."

"Hey!" Mikey protested. "There is a big difference between comics and boring sciency books with big words you can't even pronounce. That-" Mikey said pointing to Don who had completly forgoten his pizza and now was completly zoned out in his book. "-Is geeking-out."

"You do the same with your comics Mikey." Leo countered.

"I don't!"

"Next time I'll video tape you then."

"Shh!" Don suddenly intervened, looking up from his book with a glare. "Quiet!" He went back to reading.

Leo and Mikey went quiet. Mikey stuck his tounge out a Leo and Leo rolled his eyes and stood.

"Suit yourself. I'm going to go meditate. Care to join me Mikey?"

Mikey made a sour face. "No. I much more prefer to go "geek-out" with my comics as you kindly put it."

Leo rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "You'll never change will you?"

Mikey grinned happily. "Nope."

Leo smiled slightly head out of the kitchen, leaving Don, April, and Mikey to themselves. The kitchen was silent when he left.

April sighed and came over taking Leo's seat. "You guys are so weird."

"Thanks!" Mikey took a bite of pizza.

"So what have you been up to?" April questioned. "Anything new I need to know about."

"Not really." Mikey said. "Same old same old I guess."

April smiled. "It sounds like you're a little bored."

Mikey shrugged. "Maybe…"

"I'll call Casey to pick up a movie." April said. "We can have a movie night tonight. We haven't had one in a while."

"Sure." Mikey said. A movie actually sounded great. With everything going on he needed a break.

Suddenly Donnie sighed, setting his book down on the table. He looked at April and Mikey conused. "Hey, where'd Raph and Leo go?"

"Leo went to meditate." April said. "I think Raph went to his room. Don't you remember?"

Don shook his head frowning. Mikey grinned.

"He was too busy geeking-out." Mikey stated.

"I was not "geeking-out"." Don said defensivly. "I was reading."

Mikey laughed. "Sure Don."

April sighed. "You two are hopeless."

Don brushed it of with a wave of his hand. "Anyway…" He turned to Mikey. "What are you doing up? I thought I told you to take it easy?"

"I'm fine Donnie." Mikey said. It was the truth too. He felt a ton better except for the slight ache when he took too deep of a breathe. "Raph told me there was pizza so I came to get some."

"Well…still." Don said. "I don't need a repeat of this morning."

"What happened this morning?" April cut in, confused.

Mikey and Don turned to April.

"Nothing." Mikey said hastily. "Nothing Ap-

"-Mikey passed out in the dojo." Don cut in.

"Don!"

"What! Why?" April asked.

"I'm fine April. It wasn't too seriou-"

"-He had a bit of trouble breathing. Actually, according to him, he's been having problems breathing for months." Don said glaring at Mikey.

"Come on Donnie. Do you really hav-"

"What?" April exclaimed. "Are you kidding?"

"No. I think he might be developing asthma." Don stated.

"Really Don?" Mikey groaned. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Too bad." Don snapped. He turned back to April. "Anyway, Mike's off patrol until we figure out how to get an inhaler. We can't risk him having an attack in the middle of a fight. I'm cutting his training too."

Mikey grumbled scowling at the table.

Don continued. "When he'll get an inhaler though is the quetion. There's no way we can affor-"

"I'll pay for it." April volunteered suddenly.

"April-"

"It's no problem." April said. "I know how expenssive perscriptions can be. Don't worry about it Don. When do you need me to pick it up?"

"Well, if I can get Mikey's perscripiton in tonight…." Don shook his head. "I don't know why I'm asking you to do this. You've done way too much for us."

"You don't have to do it April." Mikey broke in. He looked down sighing. "I'll be fine."

"If you guys really feel that bad about me paying for it you guys can help me with cleaning up the shop and shipping orders to make up for it." April suggested.

She gave them both a small smile. "Besides, were family. Famlies look after each other." 


	9. Chapter 9

Today was my first day back at school. Exciting yet depressing. Ironic thing is there's only suppose to be a high of -5 tommarow so they canceled school. I mean, as soon as we go back to school we already have a snow day. At least I have an extra day to do my homework… ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

"-and wasn't it awesome how that robo-dude guy came out of nowhere and was like wham and kapow and- and-!" Mikey exclaimed excitedly as he picked up the popcorn bowl next to him and stood. Movie night had been a sucsess.

"Sure Mikey." April said gently.

"Actually, in real life that would have been imposible. First off, he wouldn't-wouldn't…" Don cut off with a yawn.

Mikey laughed. "Look, Don's boring himself!"

"I think it might be time for bed." Leo spoke up.

"I guess I'll go find Casey and have him take me home then." April said standing from the couch. "He's probably wrecking something with Raph again. I don't know why those two couldn't have stayed to watch. They were gone about fifteen minutes into it."

Leo stood from the couch as well, stretching. "They're not much for sci-fi. I guess I'm not either but I didn't have much else to do so…" Leo trailed off.

"I wish there was more popcorn." Mikey said sadly, looking at the empty bowl.

"You can have more tomarow Mikey." Leo said. He clapped his hands together. "Come on you two. I said bed. Now. That means you too Donnie."

Don had been trying to sneak away to his lab. "But Leo-"

"-No buts." Leo said, running up behind Don and steering him away from his lab. "Bed."

"See you guys later." April said walking in the opposite direction.

"Bye April!"

"Have a nice night!"

She waved good-bye.

Mikey gave a yawn of his own which made Don yawn again.

Leo chuckled slightly, pushing his brothers in the directions of their rooms. "Go to bed you two. I'll go find Raph."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

"Night Mikey." Don said entering his room, which was the first down the hall. Raph's came second and then Mikey's.

"Night Don." Mikey said. He trailed down the hall by himself. He stopped outside his bedroom, sighing. As he stared into the dark room nervously, sweat began to wet his palms and adrenaline began to pump through him. Imagining the blood and the death he felt his heart skip and begin to beat faster. Mikey took a deep breath and opened the door.

He silently made his way across the room and laid down quietly on his bed. Every muscle in his body told him to bolt out of there. Swallowing hard against the panic, he closed his eyes, bracing for another night of terrors…

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

It was quiet at first.

Raph didn't even know how it even woke him, it was so quiet. Maybe it was big brother intuition or somthing.

He could barely hear it but it was there.

Sobbing.

He laid there for a moment, wondering if he was just hearing things.

Then he heard a voice, distant and coming from another room.

"Stop!…So much blood…"

He knew that voice instantly.

"Shell!" Raph hissed out loud, quickly jumping from his hammock. His heart skipped a beat as he heard another sob. "Mikey…"

He rushed out of the room, running to the one next to his and swinging the door open.

Mikey laid on his bed, tossing and turning, tears falling gently from his closed eyes. The bed sheets were half on the floor, half tangled around his legs. Raph could see sweat lightly coat his brother's skin. He whimpered and shuddered fearfully.

Raph approached quietly and shook Mikey's shoulder slightly. "Come on Mike. Yer just dreaming. Wake up Mikey."

Mikey seemed to stir slightly then another sob broke from him. He began panting and thrashing wildly, hitting Raph.

Raph shook him more roughly. "Bro, wake up!"

It seemed to do the trick. Mikey's eyes shot open and he bolted up with a strangled gasp. His eyes were wide with fear and his breathing became fast and erratic. Struggling against Raph's hands on his shoulders, he furiously pounded on Raph with his fists in a blind panic. His eyes darted around wildly before finally settling on Raph.

Mikey gasped, tears falling faster as he stared at Raph. He finally snapped out of it. "Raphie…"

Hearing the fast breathing Mikey had turn into a sporadic, shallow wheeze, Raph felt fear cut through him. He sat on the bed next to his brother. "Calm down Mikey. Deep breaths bro."

Mikey grimaced, wheezing. He gripped a fistful of bedsheets and squeezed them in pain, turning his knuckles a pale white/ green.

"It hurts Raph… I can't-" Mikey cut off with another strained breath. He arched his body in pain as he struggled to breathe.

Raph felt slightly paniced. Mikey's breathing was getting worse. "Breathe for me Mike. You got this bro."

Mikey shook his head, choking on his tears. Sweat trickled down his forehead from the effort it took him to try to breathe normally. "I-I can't."

Raph felt his heart begin to race as Mikey began coughing loudly. He felt paniced. What was he suppose to do?

"Donnie!" He called, thinking of the only person who would probably know what to do in this situation. He raised his voice. "DON!"

Soon he heard footsteps and Don soon rushed in. He took one look at Mikey, who was struggling to breath and went into doctor mode. He rushed to Mikey, sitting his brother up a little more.

"He's having an asthma attack Raph." Don said, seeing his older brother's look of fear. He looked Mikey in the eyes and saw the tears that were pouring out of them. "Mikey, you need to calm down."

Don took Mikey's hands in his own. "Hands above your head Mikey." Don said calmly raising up Mikey's hands.

Soon there were more footsteps. Leo appeared in the doorway. He stepped inside cautiously taking the scene in. He frowned when he saw Mikey struggling to breathe."What's wrong?"

"Asthma attack." Don said shortly. He rubbed the back of Mikey's shell comfortingly, trying to get his brother to relax.

"He was havin' a nightmare Don." Raph said. "What was I suppose to do?"

"There isn't much we can do. Not until we get him an inhaler. Which he should get tomarow. April said she'd get it here as soon as she could." Don said. He looked down at Mikey, who was slowly calming down. "This time wasn't as bad as the one earlier, thank God."

Mikey was still wheezing but his breathing was gradually begining to steady. He looked at all of them with weary eyes. "Sorry… for waking you." Mikey gasped out.

Don helped him lay down. "It's alright. Just go back to sleep Mikey. You're okay."

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes tightly, focusing on breathing.

"He's okay." Don said to Raph and Leo. "Just let him sleep."

Mikey let out a moan of pain and they all glanced at him worridly. He shifted slightly, murmuring something unintellegible.

"You guys go back ta bed." Raph said suddenly turning to his brothers. "I'll watch him."

"You don't need to Raph." Don said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"I want to." Raph said stubornly. "Go to bed."

Leo and Don looked at him skeptically and then slowly made their way out.

Raph turned to Mikey. "How ya feelin'?" He asked softly.

Mikey cracked his eye lids open and took a breath in. He swallowed hard. "Been better."

It went silent. Raph watched his brother's chest rise and fall, becoming more relaxed and even. Raph felt the adrenaline die away and he calmed down as well.

Mikey's eyes drifted to Raph lazily. He was struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep Mike." Raph said softly. He shifted and Mikey reached out, grabbing his wrist.

"Don't leave." Mikey said quietly, sitting up slightly. Raph could see the fear in his baby blue eyes.

Raph put a hand on Mikey's shoulder, pushing him back down. " I ain't goin' anywhere Mike. Don't worry."

"Good." Mikey said breathlessly. He relaxed and leaned against his pillow, his eyes began to drift shut. He smiled at Raphael saddly. "Night Raphie."

Raph offered a smile back then watched as sleep claimed his brother. He pulled the covers over Mikey and whispered quietly to him. "I ain't goin' anywhere, bro."

: 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been sooo busy lately with school, musical, soccer conditioning, and my Tae Kwon Do class I haven't had anytime for anything (including myself).

I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible I had writters block as well and the ending of this chapter kind of sputtered out. I kind of lost the drive for this chapter at the end. This has to be my least favorite chapter. Don't be disappointed though! I have exciting stuff planned in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't, will not ever, own TMNT

Leo turned over in his bed restlessly, rustling the light blue covers on top of him. He gave another loud, frustrated sigh.

As he stared blankly at the grey, shadowed ceiling above him for the billionth time that night, he finally decided he wasn't getting any more sleep. Despite the fact it was four in the morning, Leo just couldn't get his eyes to shut peacfully. He was begging for sleep to take him: his eyes were heavy and his muscles ached for some much needed shut eye to recover from the day before. He couldn't seem to get comfortable however.

He knew what was bothering him. It egged him at the back of his mind. It irked him like an annoying ringing that vibrated through his skull and Leo knew he couldn't ignore it. Mikey…

Leo let out a heavy breath and rubbed his eyes tiredly. What was he going to do with Mikey? Leo really didn't need another thing to worry about; he had enough between the Shredder, Purple Dragons, aliens, crazy scientists and the already growing worry for his family's safety. Nightmares seemed so small in comparison to these other things, but it was clear Mikey's nightmares were shaking him up quite a bit.

All of them had nightmares once in a while, it was normal. Mikey used to get them the most when they were young; his childhood fear of the dark had made sure of that. Even after he got over that fear he still had periods of months where he'd have terrible nightmares that would keep him up all night. They'd come in phases. The last few years they had died down considerably. Mikey hadn't had a real night terror in what seemed like a year, or at least one Leo knew of.

Nightmares were only half of it. Shell, how was Leo suppose to deal with the fact that Mikey had asthma? He had been fine all these years and it suddenly decided to show up now?

Leo sighed. The old turtle luck as Raph would say.

Leo knew it could be worse though. How would have Sensei dealt with Mikey if he had asthma when they were younger with no proper treatment? It was hard enough for Master Splinter to find shelter and food for them, but to have a child with breathing problems as well? Leo didn't know how Sensei would have managed.

Sighing, he pushed himself up and out of bed. His mind was whirring with stress. He knew even closing his eyes for a while would be useless. A strange nervous energy seemed to pulsate threw him. He needed to do something productive yet relatively quiet. Meditating sounded good and perhaps he could work on his new kata for a bit before morning practice…

An hour of meditating and katas later Leo silently shut the door to the dojo and tiptoed quietly to the kitchen. He had a good practice and needed a glass of cold water to quench his growing thirst.

When he entered the kitchen though, he realized he wasn't the only one up. His eyes soon caught the sight of Donnie sitting at the table, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he waited patiently for the coffee to finish brewing. A tattered book laid next to him on the old wooden kitchen table .

"You're up already?" Leo asked Donnie as he came to sit next to him and pulled a chair up.

"Yeah." Don yawned again. "I didn't sleep well after Mikey woke us up."

"Me neither." Leo said. He glanced down at the book Don had curiously. He recongnized the cover. "You're still reading that? I thought you'd be done by now."

Don looked down at the book and ran a hand over the waterstained cover. "Yeah. I haven't had a lot of time to read it. I was reading a little earlier though. I'm almost done." He sighed.

"Some of it's a bit hard to read. The ink's faded where it got wet. Whenever that was…" Don trailed off and looked saddly down at the book. "Sometimes I wish I could get a nice, crisp, new book instead of digging around the dump for one that's still at least slightly readable and in one piece."

"You'll have to live with what you have Don." Leo said stiffly.

Don looked down. "I know, I know. Just… sometimes…"

Leo sighed. "I get it Don."

"It's just frustrating I guess." Don stated dryly.

"Do you know if any one else is up yet?" Leo asked, changing the subject ubruptly.

Don shook his head. "Everyone's still asleep. I checked on Mikey and found Raph in Mikey's room still. It looks like he got a blanket and camped out in Mike's room."

"At least they're getting some sleep." Leo said. He folded his hands on the table."It was nice of Raph to stay with Mikey."

"I knew he would." Don said smirking. He looked up and saw the coffee was done so he stood to get a cup."He may not show it but deep inside Raph really does have a big heart. Sometimes you just have to dig for it."

"Yeah," Leo said. He crossed his arms, smirking. "A big heart along with a bigger attitude."

Don laughed as he poured the bitter liquid into his mug he'd dug out of the cupboard."I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

When Raph opened his eyes he felt slightly disoriented for a few seconds. From the moment he woke he knew he wasn't in his room. He was laying on the cold hard ground and a blanket covered him loosly. All around the room multiple posters hung hazardusly on the wall and comics were strewn everywhere. He immediatly recognized where he was. With that, everything from the night before came rushing back to him and he quickly sat up.

He turned around quickly, and came face to face with Mikey, who laid sleeping on his bed. The orange covers were drapped over him partially, half of them spilling off the bed and onto the floor.

Raph heard Mikey's breath fluttered past his lips softly. His eyes were shut in a deep sleep. A look of peace was written on his face and Raph felt relief when he saw it.

Raph got up and kneeled beside the bed as he reached for the lopsided covers. Careful, as to not wake Mikey, Raph pulled the covers up over his brother and straightened them. He went still when Mikey shifted and murrmered something in his sleep.

When Mikey settled again, Raph sighed. "Sleep tight bro."

Raph stood and left the room.

He walked to the kitchen yawning and stretching along the way. Sleeping on the cold floor had made him stiff.

Leo and Don, who were talking about something or other, cut off when Raph entered the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Raph questioned with an exaggerated yawn.

"Don't know." Don responded. "Mike's still sleeping?"

"Uh-huh." Raph stated taking a seat at the table. "Out like a light. He ain't gettin' up any time soon."

"Good." Don said, taking a sip of coffee. "He needs the rest. Did he have any more nightmares that you know of?"

"Nah." Raph said casually. "He just fell asleep. He didn't want me to leave so I stayed the night." Raph paused. "I don't think I've ever seen him that shook up before. When I woke him up he freaked out, like rabid-animal- I'm-gonna-kill-you freak out. He just started poundin' on me. It scared me."

Don sighed. "Hopefully he won't have any nightmares tonight. Last night was proof that they don't do anything good for his breathing."

"About that Don." Leo cut in. "When's April coming over?"

"She said possibly around noon." Don said. "I wonder if Mikey will be up by then. He should probably test the inhaler out when it gets here."

"I'm still kind of surprised Mikey has asthma." Leo said, shaking his head. "I mean, we do so much training and breathing exercises…"

"It could have developed for several reasons. Genetics, allergies, even stress and anxiety have shown some relation to it." Don said. "Exercise may help him but it won't prevent it though. It will just have to be something he'll have to live with now. It's something we'll all have to live with now."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

April had to admit, Don was a genius.

She didn't even know how he'd done it. She had been nervous, but afterwards she realized she had nothing to worry about. There had no problems no flaws in the fake perscription Don had made.

As she turned into one of the back allies, April looked down at the bagged perscription in her hand and sighed. There always had to be something wrong with the boys didn't there? As soon as one of there problems were solved another emerged.

April approached one of the many manholes in the street, this one hidden in the dark alley, and grunted as she lifted the cap off it. She never would get used to going down into the sewers, or the rancid stentch of them either.

Soon she was at their door, typing in the combination to open the door. What surprised her though was the lack of greeting she got when she stepped in. There was always someone to greet her at the door when she came over. There was no on though and the only sounds she heard were yells being made in unison in the distance.

'Oh.' She thought. 'They must be practicing. Hopefully I don't intrude.' She glanced down at her watch and realized that she had arrived an hour earlier than they were expecting. Quietly, she slipped down the hall to the kitchen.

She had barely set the stuff in her hands down before a voice rang through the silence.

"April!"

She turned to find Don smiling at her as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Donnie." She said casually as she opened the small bag of groceries she'd brought down as well. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Leo and Raph will be in here soon." Don said. "Practice just got over but Leo and Raph wanted to spar for a little bit so Sensei's watching them. Just to make sure they don't go too far."

"What about Mike?" April asked as she began opening the cupboards and putting groceries away.

At this Donatello frowned. "He's still sleeping. We- well, he had a bit of a rough night. He had another attack."

"Is he alright?" April asked worridly.

"He's fine." Don said. "It think he's just tired. Last night wiped him out."

"I can see why." April said. She moved to the table and took a seat, Don following her. "I got the perscription. No problems either." She motioned towards the paper bag on the counter.

Don glanced at the bag.

"There are instructions on how to use it inside." April said. "And the pharmicist showed me how to use it if you need help, which I doubt you will."

Don smiled. "Thanks April."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

"Mikey…"

Michelangelo groaned and shifted as he heard his name being called. He was so tired and was comfortable in his cozy bed. He didn't want to wake up.

"Mikey wake up."

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this one he opened his eyes partially to find Don staring at him. Mikey blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the light.

"How're you feeling bro?" Don said quietly.

Mikey shrugged slightly. There was a tightness in his chest that hadn't gone away and the heaviness of sleep weighed heavily on him. He didn't feel good but he didn't feel terrible either.

"Okay?" Don asked.

"Yeah." Mikey answered.

"April came over." Don said. "She brought your perscription. I want you to try it out."

Mikey moaned. "Now?"

"Yes now." Don said sternly. "Sit up."

Mikey obeyed and began to sit up slowly. He grimaced, feeling his lungs and chest smart as he moved.

Don noticed his discommfort. He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"A little sore." Mikey murrmured, rubbing his chest.

Don brought the inhaler up to Mikey, handing it to him. "That should help."

Mikey stared down at the red device. "How do you work it?"

"First you need to exhale as much air as you can." Don said. "Then put it in your mouth and push down the top as you breath in. Hold your breath for 10 seconds then let it out."

Mikey nodded and akwardly raised the inhaler to his mouth, breathing out. After exhaling he stuck it in his mouth and pushed down the top as he inhaled. Mikey felt the medicine enter his mouth quickly.

He held his breath for 10 seconds before exhaling again. Looking at Don he wondered what he was suppose to do next.

"Okay, I want you to reapet that in about a minute." Don said. "Before we have practices or patrols I want you to take it twice 15 minutes before we begin. If you feel uncomfortable at all at any time take one or two puffs. Try to keep the inhaler on you at all times Mikey. I'll have an extra one in the med-kit but I don't want you depending on it. It's for emergencies; as in "we were only going to April's but ended up in another galatic war" type emergencies. Got it Mike?"

Mikey nodded.

"Alright." Don said. "You can probably take another dose now."

Mikey did.

Don watched Mikey carefully afterward. It was silent for a few seconds. Donnie spoke up. "How do you feel now Mikey?"

Mikey took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. The tightness had decreased quite a bit in just a short amount of time.

"Better." Mikey said softly. The inhaler hadn't changed the fact that he was exhausted.

Don nodded and stood from his seat beside Mikey's bed. "Get some more sleep bro. Maybe you can join practice tomorrow. You should be fine by morning if you don't have problems tonight."

Mikey nodded.

Don smiled. "I'll bring you something to eat later a you get some more rest."

As Don left Mikey sighed and held on tightly to the device in his hand. It felt strange to have to depend on a hunk of platic to breathe.

Despite now having a way to help contol his breathing, Mikey still felt anxious. While the inhaler helped with his breathing he knew there was something it wouldn't help with.

The nightmares… 


End file.
